In denial
by LittleEvilAngel
Summary: Wally likes Artemis, Artemis like Wally, their both in denial, Robin helps by locking them in a room together. Spitfire. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**I was bored, and right now obsessed with Artemis and Wally, so this came up. And for the record, they might be a little OOC**

**Disclaimer:If I did own anything, would I seriously make fanfiction about it?**

**XxX**

He watched her from the doorway, as the blonde archer sat down onto the couch, he knew that she thought she was alone, hence the tears streaming down her face.

He really wanted to go and comfort her, but it would probably end in a yelling fight again, he then decided it was worth a try, he silently walked forward to the back of the couch, taking several breaths.

"Artemis" He said, quietly, in effort of not scaring her, she tensed, whipping her head to look at him, eyes wide.

"W-...wally?" She said, wiping away her tears quickly, when he sat down beside her.

"I heard...from black canary, that you acted like...you weren't sad"

"I'm not sad" Artemis snapped angrily, looking away.

"I'm just trying to comfort you, for gods sake" He said, trying not to snap.

"Well, you've never been comforting, baywatch!" She hissed, glaring at him. She stood up and walked away, leaving Wally sitting there.

Said speedster rubbed his face irritated.

_you're in denial, wally _

He shuddered as he remembered Black canary's words _'Maybe I am...no, Dinah's wrong'_

He took a snackbar from the kitchen and made his way home to Central city.

**XxX**

As soon as she had closed her door behind her, she let the tears once again fall.

_'Why the heck am I crying?' _

Goddammit, her mom have already given her a lecture on acting on ones feelings, well, it's not that easy, when you were in coma, and then woke up, seeing Wally staring at one.

Artemis groaned _'Why did he try to comfort me? He's cute and all but he'll never notice me...wait, cute?' _

She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the thoughts out of her head, she sighed, laying down on the bed instead, letting her fall asleep, even though she didn't want to.

**XxX**

She woke up the next morning, feeling more happy than she was before, she slipped on her clothes, and opened the door.

"Robin!" She exclaimed, as said ebony stood behind the door, smirking knowingly.

"You like Wally" He stated, Artemis glowered

"No I don't, where the heck did you get that idea?"

"You kept saying Wally, in your sleep"

"No I di- you watched me sleep?" She narrowed her eyes, if he wasn't the boy wonder, she would probably kick his ass. Robin shook his head still smirking.

"Nope" He said, making a 'pop' sound on the P, he walked away laughing. Artemis frowned,

"I'm beginning to think he has a plan" Artemis said under her breath, knowing Robin, she was probably right.

She left the doorway, to make her way down to the kitchen, where the smell of cookies, was evidence of M'gann baking. As she made her way to M'gann, she saw Wally flirting with the martian.

On impulse, she slapped the redheads arm.

"Ow!" Wally exclaimed, glaring at Artemis.

"Stop flirting with M'gann, Baywatch!" She said angrily

"Stop complaining Artiefact, you just sound jealous!" He retorted snapping

"What if I am?" She hissed before she could stop herself, as soon as the words left her mouth, she clamped her hand over her mouth and walked hurriedly out of there.

Wally stood there shocked, not knowing what to do.

_'You like her, Wally' _M'gann's voice was heard in his mind

_'No...I don't...I just...I don't know what to freaking do!"_

A loud cackle was heard as soon as M'gann and Wally stopped talking telepathically, Wally shuddered, thinking about that Robin is freaking creepy right now.

**XxX**

Artemis shot angrily the arrows at the targets, barely hitting the bullseye.

_'Why am I feeling like this? It's not supposed to be like this, not at all'_

She shot the last arrow, when footsteps were heard, she turned around to come face to face with Kaldur

"Kal, what are you doing here?" She said, she didn't care right now that it came off a little bit harshly.

"I just came, to come find you, you seem stressed" He said in his usual formal tone. She put down her bow, finally looking down at her hands, which were bleeding a little from pulling on the bow string to hard.

"I'm not stressed" She lied, Kaldur probably saw through it since he put a hand onto her shoulder.

"Artemis, we are a team, if you are stressed you should tell us" He said before leaving, she shook her head, retrieving her arrows, and begun training again.

**XxX**

After the third run through the mountain, he stopped in the tv room, where Conner sat, watching the static on the tv.

"Hey supey, have you seen Rob?"

"No"

"Really?"

"He might be in the training room"

Wally groaned, knowing Artemis was also there, he ran there, entering to see Artemis yelling at the ceiling.

"Robin, give back my bow!" He heard her say, he looked up to see Robin hanging upside down in the rafters, holding a green bow, and a familiar phone of his.

"Dude, if you drop my phone, you're so paying for a new one" He said, running up to stand right beside Artemis.

Said acrobat smirked, saying no, and disseappeared. Thats when Wally noticed his elbow brushed against Artemis, he blushed.

"I- um...I'm gonna go find Rob" He said, trying to run out the door but it was locked.

"What's wrong Baywatch, forgot how to open a door?" Artemis walked up to him.

"Um...it's locked" He said, Artemis rolled her eyes, pushed Wally away and tried to open it.

"It's locked"

"That's what I said!"

"You're so stupid, it's hard to believe you" She snorted, walking to a chair, and sat down.

Wally sighed, knowing it was no use fighting with the girl you're stuck with.

"So...um...what do we do?" He asked, rubbing his neck nervously

"We wait, until someone open it, knowing Robin, it will probably take a while"

"Oh great" Wally replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, Artemis raised her eyebrows.

"What? Don't like being stuck in a room?" She asked harshly.

"Actually, Artifart, I hate being stuck in rooms, thankfully it isn't smaller here" He retorted, mumbling the last part.

"Why?" She asked, now curious.

"Nothing" He said sitting down on another chair.

Artemis eyes widened as she made a connection.

"Don't tell me...you're claustrophic!" She exclaimed, his head snatched to look at her, mouth agape.

"W-who told you that?"

"No one, figured it out myself"

"Oh" He looked away from her a little bit embarrased.

"You know, it's nothing wrong with that, we all have secrets"

Wally snorted

"Yeah, and you probably have tons"

"Actually I have, one time, I peed myself infront of the whole class" At that they both burst out laughing "But that's the least embarrasing of them all" She continued, before she could stop herself.

"Are you spilling all of your secrets to me?" He asked, hoping she would do it, Artemis snorted.

"Ofcourse not dumbass, like I would ever tell you my secrets" Artemis blushed looking away, to think she almost spilled her biggest secret, to Wally of all people!

Wally, feeling the tense air, he decided to change the topic."So...do you know why Rob locked us in...together?" He asked carefully, she turned to him.

"Why would I know what that little troll is thinking?" She hissed, really wanting to kill the hacker, but know she would get killed by Batman if she do that.

Wally took a deep breath.

"You know...I screamed when you died" He begun "In the simulation I mean!" He said when she saw her shocked expression.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like I'm gonna retort I had a dream about you, which I haven't!" She said, blushing slightly.

Wally put his hands up in defeat. "I just wanted to loosen the air around us, seriously" Artemis rolled her eyes smiling slightly.

"This is a question I always wondered about, during your first mission with us, did you let Cheshire escape or not?" He asked, not noticing that she tensed.

"I-I let her go...She knows my secrets, and I didn't want her to spill them to you guys" She said, not caring if she spilled her secrets now, no matter how much she would deny it, she trusted Wally the most.

"What secrets?" Wally asked confused, Artemis took several deep breaths.

"Cheshire...she's my sister, and sportsmaster is my dad" She said looking down, feeling guilty. When she saw Wally's angry and shocked face she continued.

"I'm not anything like them, I hate them and would kill them if I could" She snorted, at that Wally's face softened.

"So that's the big secret,huh?" Artemis nodded.

"So have any own big secrets?" She asked, after awhile of silence.

"Actually, yes...my dad...he abuses me" He could feel the tears threating to fall, Artemis put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...If I did, I wouldn't fight with you all the time" She said honestly, Wally looked at her.

"It's not you're fault, no one on the team knows...maybe except Robin..."

Suddenly Artemis pulled him into a hug, he tensed at first, but soon returned it.

"I like you" He mumbled without thought, Artemis pulled away, shocked.

"Y-you like me?" Wally's eyes widened, now noticing what he said, he rubbed his neck, avoiding her eyes.

"Um...yes?"

Artemis grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss, and then pulled away smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked, giggling slightly

"I-I don't know...does this mean you like me to?"

"Yes dumbass, and I think Robin locked us in for this reason" She laughed.

"I have to thank him later...so where were we?" Artemis pulled him into a another kiss, this one with more passion.

Suddenly a click was heard and a cackle followed.

"ROBIN!"

**XxX**

**Well, there, it's done, got to be the longest thing I've ever written. I'm sorry if some of the characters were OOC, oh and please tell me what you think, but please no flames, I'll only use them to grill marshallows.**


End file.
